TWO RINGS
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Min Yoongi dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, dua pria dan dua cincin yang tersedia. Namun hanya ada satu keputusan, satu cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya dan hanya ada satu pria yang menjadi tempatnya melabuhkan hati. BTS. MinYoon FanFiction. Jimin/Yoongi. First collaboration Fiction with Fujimoto Yumi. DLDR! RnR Please? :3


**TWO RINGS**

 **MinYoon © God**

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

 **Story © Jimsnoona & Fujimoto Yumi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning :** bxb, typo(s), OOC.

 **Summary :** Min Yoongi dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, dua pria dan dua cincin yang tersedia. Namun hanya ada satu keputusan, satu cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya dan hanya ada satu pria yang menjadi tempatnya melabuhkan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhh~" suara lelaki yang tengah menghela nafasnya terdengar begitu frustasi.

Mata kecilnya menatap bulat-bulat dua kotak beludru berwarna hitam dan merah yang terpampang indah di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya ditekuk untuk menumpu dagunya, masih menatap penuh lekat benda mati di depan matanya.

Lelaki manis dengan julukan _pale skin_ itu mulai sedikit mengacak surai _mint_ nya, menunjukkan emosinya yang tengah gundah gulana. Fakta yang berada di hadapannya membuat hatinya dilemma setengah mati, demi memutuskan suatu keputusan. Dirinya harus memilih secara tepat dan benar, tidak boleh melenceng sedikitpun, atau ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

"Kenapa harus terjadi padaku?" lagi-lagi sosok itu mengerang dengan mirisnya.

Min Yoongi namanya, lelaki manis yang sedang menggerutu tiada henti. Bibir manis tipis yang memiliki lekukan indah itu masih setia mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kecil, merasa kesal, marah dan frustasi-mendekati kearah depresi tingkat ringan.

"Hitam?" telunjuk dari ibu jari Yoongi mengambil satu cincin emas putih yang berukuran _medium_ , ada manik sebuah permata _Serendibite_ berwarna hitam yang berkilau. Si pelamar berkata jika dirinya harus memesan terlebih dahulu cincin lamarannya ini sampai ke Negara _Sri Lanka_ demi mendapatkan batuan langka dan termahal ini.

Yoongi menyematkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya. Agak sedikit longgar di jarinya dan bisa terjatuh jika ia memakainya kemana-mana, batinnya dalam hati.

"Merah?" kali ini Yoongi menatap penuh detail cincin pada kotak beludru merah.

Hanya sebuah emas putih dengan manik Safir, ukurannya minimalis dan biasa saja. Tidak ada keistimewaannya jika dilihat sekilas, masalah hargapun sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan cincin pertama. Akan tetapi Yoongi justru terkesan saat cincin itu melingkari jari manisnya, begitu pas sesuai ukuran jarinya.

Yoongi tercenung lagi, ia melamun sembari menatap jari manisnya yang disematkan dua cincin di sana. Ada dua kemungkinan, memilihnya salah satu atau menolak keduanya. Akan tetapi kemungkinan kedua tidak akan terjadi karena Yoongi sudah menjanjikan keduanya untuk memilih salah satu di antara mereka.

"Si aneh atau si berisik?"

Otaknya memutar untuk berpikir, kepalanya sampai pening untuk memilih dua pria yang berharga di hidupnya.

"Taehyung…"

Kim Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang melamar Yoongi, mulai mengingat-ingat kembali sifat Taehyung yang aneh, kalem dan penuh kasih sayang. Yoongi menyukainya, mereka sudah hampir tiga tahun mengenal satu sama lain. Sifat aneh Taehyung membuat Yoongi kadang harus berpikir keras dengan maksud Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Taehyung anak orang kaya, tentu saja wataknya pun terkadang suka menuntut pada Yoongi. Semua berjalan dengan baik selama tiga tahun, namun sosok lain datang dan membuat semua fokus Yoongi terbagi menjadi dua bagian.

"Jimin…"

Park Jimin, pria kedua yang tidak punya rasa malu datang setelah Taehyung untuk melamar Yoongi _juga._ Yoongi pikir Jimin adalah orang sinting yang berani melamarnya setelah perkenalan singkat mereka yang baru saja memasuki bulan kedua. Sosoknya periang dan berisik, cukup menghibur Yoongi jika ia sedang kesepian dengan Taehyung yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya. Jimin bilang, dia memang bukan dari keluarga dengan harta berlimpah ruah, tetapi ia bersungguh-sungguh meminang Yoongi menjadi pendampingnya dan akan bekerja keras untuk keluarga kecil mereka nanti. _Cih, janji palsu tentunya!_ Yoongi mana tahu asal usul Jimin, mengingat perkenalan mereka yang singkat dan sifatnya yang terburu-buru itu?

"Aku harus memutuskan…"

Yoongi mengambil salah satu dari kedua cincin yang tersedia, menyimpannya ke dalam sakunya kemudian menutup kedua kotak beludru yang berbeda warna itu.

' **Ting Tong'**

Pas sekali, Yoongi sangat yakin kedua pria yang nekat melamarnya kini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, berniat menagih janji mengingat sudah hampir memasuki tenggang waktu dari yang mereka tentukan. Yoongi menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya. Mencoba menetralisasi rasa gugup yang mulai memenuhi dirinya.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan benar saja. Kedua pria itu –Taehyung dan Jimin- sudah berada pada posisi masing-masing. Taehyung memberikan senyum manisnya yang membuat siapapun akan meleleh dalam pesonanya yang sungguh mengikat. Agak sedikit berbeda dengan pria yang satunya, Jimin melemparkan garis seringainya yang sumpah Demi Tuhan justru membuat Yoongi merasa ditelanjangi di tempat. Terlalu seksi dan membakar pipinya.

' _Aku bisa gila.'_ Yoongi membatin lirih.

"Selamat malam, calon pengantinku." Suara Jimin berada di antara mereka, Taehyung mendelik tak terima kemudian sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil diantara mereka.

"Hentikan! Kalian ingin masuk atau kuusir dari sini?" Yoongi menengahi dengan sifat galak andalannya, yang tentu saja membuat Taehyung dan Jimin terlonjak kemudian saling berlomba memasuki ruang tamu apartemen Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , bunga untukmu." Taehyung menyodorkan bunga yang sedari tadi ia simpan di punggungnya.

"Cih, menyogok." Kalimat cibiran Jimin keluar dengan jelasnya.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung- _ah_." Yoongi tidak mau ambil pusing, sudah biasa jika salah satu di antara mereka seperti itu. Terlebih Jimin, dia berisik dan terlalu banyak bicara.

"Yoongi- _ya_ … kau sudah tahu bukan maksud kedatangan kami kesini…"

"Aku tahu dan aku ingat itu semua, Taehyung- _ah_ …" Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya meremas satu sama lain –kebiasaannya di saat gugup- bahkan ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya demi menutupi kegugupannya.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , tenangkan dirimu, hm?" Jimin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Yoongi, salah satu gestur untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya. Yoongi mendongak dan mata mereka beradu, pipi keduanya merona samar jika diteliti dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Ku ambilkan minum untukmu, oke?" Yoongi meresponnya dengan anggukan yang diikuti oleh senyuman tipis.

Jimin selalu menunjukkan sisi perhatian dengan caranya sendiri, bisik Yoongi dalam hati.

"Yoongi, apapun pilihanmu… Aku percaya, itu yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Terima kasih Taehyung- _ah_ , aku sudah menentukannya."

Taehyung hampir saja mendaratkan tangannya di pipi mulus Yoongi, berniat untuk mengelus pipinya selembut mungkin. Namun ada saja pengacau di ruangan tersebut.

"Singkirkan tangan nistamu, Kim!" Jimin mendesis dari jauh, berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan memberikan segelas air putih padanya.

"Kau mau minum sendiri, atau mau kubantu meminumnya dengan sebuah ciuman, Yoongi- _ya_?" Jimin menggodanya dengan senyuman konyol yang membuat Yoongi jengkel.

"Dalam mimpimu, Park!" Taehyung menyahut sarkastik, matanya sudah menampakkan bola api yang berkobar hebat.

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat semuanya, dirinya hanya mencairkan suasana. "Santai sajalah, tidak perlu dibawa tegang." Dan sekali lagi Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Yoongi meneguk air pemberian Jimin dalam satu gerakan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian semua air dalam satu gelas penuh berakhir tandas, kosong sepenuhnya.

"Aku… sudah menentukannya." Jari-jari lentik Yoongi mengambil dua kotak beludru di depannya, memberikan pada kedua pria yang telah melamarnya masing-masing sesuai atas kepemilikannya.

"Jika kalian tidak menemukan cincinnya, itu berarti dia yang terpilih. Karena, cincinnya sudah kuambil dan…" Yoongi melirik kearah Jimin yang tampak gusar berusaha membukanya.

" _Ya_ , bodoh! Jangan dibuka sekarang, Park Jimin!" Yoongi menjerit frustasi, Jimin otomatis mendongak dan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Cincinnya sudah kuambil dan aku meminta pemberinya datang kembali ke sini untuk memasangkannya di jariku."

"Jadi, harus pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja Taehyung- _ah_." Yoongi menyahut lembut.

"Ingat, dibuka saat kalian sampai di rumah. Jika melanggar, maka semuanya gugur." Ini adalah sindiran pedas yang Yoongi berikan pada Jimin.

"Aku mengerti, Yoongi sayang." Sekali lagi sahutan Jimin hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Kedua pria tampan berbeda karakter itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya masing-masing, setelah berpamitan mereka keluar dari apartement Yoongi dan menepati janjinya.

Yoongi menghela nafas kasar. Otaknya berpikir lagi, mencerna apakah tindakannya sudah benar ketika memutuskan?

' _Bagaimana jika aku salah pilih?'_

Yoongi mengeluarkan satu-satunya cincin yang ia simpan dari sakunya. Menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan yang mantap.

"Dan aku memilihnya… kuharap, penyesalan tidak menyertaiku seumur hidup." Ia genggam cincin itu perlahan kemudian menaruhnya di bagian dadanya, jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar menanti kedatangan pria yang dipilihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir satu setengah jam berlalu, pandangan Yoongi terhenti pada jam dinding yang terus saja menjalankan waktunya dalam setiap detik.

"Apa si bodoh itu mati karena saking terkejutnya?!" Yoongi menggerutu lagi, dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat pintu apartemennya.

"Bodoh, jika dalam waktu lima menit tak kunjung datang, maka aku akan—"

' **Ting Tong! Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong!'**

Seakan ada gempa yang dahsyat. Yoongi terlonjak saking kagetnya begitu mendengar suara bel yang ditekan oleh seseorang tanpa berperasaan.

"Berisik!" semburan pedas Yoongi langsung disambut pelukan hangat seorang pria saat pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar.

" _Gomawo_ , terima kasih sudah memilihku, Yoongi- _ya_." pipi Yoongi merona hebat saat suara berisik itu berubah menjadi suara yang begitu rendah dan memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

Yoongi begitu terpaku ketika lengan besar sosok itu melingkupinya.

Park Jimin, si pemberi cincin yang kini bendanya tengah ia miliki. Ia terlalu kaget sampai begitu bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Namun kemudian senyuman hangat hadir di kedua sudut bibirnya menemani rona merah yang menyebar dan dengan perlahan membalas pelukan Jimin padanya. "Hm… sama-sama, Jimin- _ah_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cinta terkadang datang tiba-tiba, melenakanmu, membuatmu jatuh dan melayang. Pertemuan singkat tak lagi menjadi masalah, karena ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kau bohongi, dan itu adalah hatimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka duduk di sofa apartemen Yoongi dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, Jimin memainkan tangan Yoongi dalam genggamannya. Sampai saat ini Yoongi belum mengeluarkan cincin yang disimpannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa perlu untuk mengetahui siapa calon suaminya ini.

Dua bulan. Apa dua bulan benar-benar waktu yang cukup untuk kemudian melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan? Yoongi tidak mengenal Jimin seperti Yoongi mengenal Taehyung. Namun kadar kenyamanan saat bersama sosok berisik ini, mengalahkan rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Taehyung.

Katakan dia gila. Apa ada orang yang bisa langsung menerima lamaran sosok yang baru dikenalnya dua bulan lalu?

Mungkin ada. Dan itu hanyalah Min Yoongi seorang.

"Jimin…"

"Hm? _Ne_ Yoongi- _ya_?"

Sekilas Yoongi ragu, tapi mereka harus membicarakan ini. Sebelum Jimin menyematkan cincin di jarinya. Ia harus tahu siapa calon suaminya.

"Kau tahu kita baru mengenal, bukan? Dan aku… aku merasa perlu mengenalmu lebih jauh…" suaranya terdengar kecil, namun Jimin dengan sangat jelas mendengarnya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menggenggam lebih erat tangan dalam genggamannya, tersenyum penuh _charisma_ yang membuat Yoongi makin memerah.

"Namaku Park Jimin, aku berasal dari Busan. Keluargaku terdiri dari aku, ayahku, ibuku dan adik laki-lakiku. Aku memang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, aku pun hanya karyawan di sebuah perusahaan musik swasta. Tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh meminangmu, Min Yoongi. Apa yang ku ucapkan mengenai membahagiakanmu bukanlah bualan semata. Aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan kita. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Jimin…"

"Mereka bilang cinta tak memandang apapun, dan kuharap kau sepaham denganku ataupun mereka. Cinta itu abstrak, namun berkelas seni. Kau… kupikir aku gila saat aku menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali bertemu pandang. Aku pikir ini lelucon, tapi semakin ke sini, semakin aku sadar bahwa jatuh cinta padamu adalah takdirku."

 _Gombal_ , pikir Yoongi. Tetapi ia tak memungkiri jika hatinya menghangat dan ia sangat yakin bahwa wajahnya merona pekat.

"Aku mungkin lebih muda darimu, tapi aku meyakinkanmu bahwa aku bisa menjadi pemimpinmu, mengayomimu dan terus mencintaimu. Menyempurnakan keluarga kecil kita nanti. Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya ratu dalam singgasanaku."

Oh Tuhan, betapa manisnya mulut _namja_ di depannya ini. Dan tolong siapapun, tutupi rona merah yang benar-benar menyebar luas di pipi Yoongi saat ini. Pemuda _mint_ itu hanya bisa menunduk menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat, saling mengisi tempat kekosongan diantara jari masing-masing. Salahkanlah Jimin dan omongannya yang membuat ia malu luar biasa.

"Yoongi- _ya_?"

"Oh, diamlah, Park Jimin. Mulutmu itu manis sekali kalau kau mau tahu."

Jimin tergelak dan membawa tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya ke bibirnya, menciuminya penuh cinta berusaha menyampaikan rasa yang ia miliki untuk pemuda cantik yang telah memikat hatinya itu.

Yoongi makin merona, namun berusaha ia sembunyikan. Sampai Jimin melepas tangkupan tangannya pada tangan Yoongi dan membawa alat perabanya yang bebas itu untuk mengelus pipi pemuda _mint_ tersebut.

Mati kutu, Yoongi tergugu ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jimin. Yoongi seakan tenggelam, Jimin seolah berusaha mengajaknya mengarungi lautan khayalan masa depan mereka.

Pemuda itu tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan Yoongi semakin merasakan wajahnya semakin panas. Jari-jemari Jimin seolah terampil, bergerak mengelus pipinya dengan lembut mengenakan ibu jarinya, kemudian turun untuk mengusap bibir tipisnya.

Yoongi akui ia terpesona. Aura yang dipancarkan Jimin selalu bisa mendisfungsikan seluruh kerja otaknya, Jimin selalu bisa memecah fokusnya secara luar biasa di luar kemampuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Dan perkataan itu terus terulang di dalam otak Yoongi, bahkan ketika Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis milik pemuda _mint_ itu. Membawanya larut dalam ciuman pertama mereka yang lembut, pelan namun basah. Juga begitu menghanyutkan pikiran keduanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Masih terjebak dengan situasi yang sangat manis, keduanya semakin melekat erat. Mencumbu dengan perasaan cinta yang begitu mendamba. Nafas hangat keduanya menyatu, engahan lirihnya mengalun bagaikan melodi di malam hari. Keduanya terbuai, menghanyutkan diri oleh pusaran waktu yang membuat dunia seakan milik berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung duduk terpekur mengelus pinggiran kotak beludru hitam yang dipegangnya. Badannya bersandar pada badan sofa, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit apartemennya. Ia menghela napas, pasrah. Hampir dua jam sudah ia hanya terduduk diam di sana, sambil sesekali melihat angkasa malam yang makin gelap. Terduduk tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Yoongi tidak memilihnya. Yoongi tidak mengambil cincinnya, ia memilih orang lain dan itu adalah Park Jimin, saingannya. Sosok yang baru datang di antara mereka dua bulan lalu. Dan pemuda _mint_ itu lebih memilih Jimin, bukan dirinya.

Taehyung berpikir apa yang dimiliki Jimin dan apa yang tidak dimiliki olehnya. Ia pikir waktu tiga tahun cukup untuk semua ini berlanjut pada tahap berikutnya. Tetapi… beginilah kenyataannya. Di saat ia memiliki keberanian untuk melamar Yoongi, di saat ia benar-benar takut kehilangan sosok itu. Orang baru bernama Park Jimin itu benar-benar merebutnya. Sosok asing yang baru saja datang sudah sebegini mudah mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Namun Taehyung tahu, ia tahu jika sejak awal rasa suka yang dimiliki Yoongi tak pernah lebih dari apa yang Taehyung pikir. Rasa nyaman pemuda itu bersamanya, hanya sebatas teman yang digemari. Karena mereka berasal dari daerah yang sama. Karena mereka sering membunuh waktu bersama. Dan semua itu belum tentu menjanjikan hadirnya cinta.

Pun… Taehyung benar-benar ingin tahu, apa kelebihan Park Jimin yang tidak dimilikinya? Apa ia harus merasa sekosong ini saat lamarannya ditolak dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sosok incarannya memilih saingannya?

Dan seharusnya Taehyung tahu… jika cinta memang tidak memaksakan. Ia pun tidak sadar kapan ia jatuh cinta pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu. Karena ia hanya berpikir, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dan di mana saat cinta datang menghampiri. Semua itu terjadi di luar ekspetasi yang kita miliki.

Menghela napas entah sudah yang keberapa kali, dengan kepalanya yang bersandar ke belakang, matanya yang menatap langit malam, Taehyung sadar bahwa ia sudah kalah. Dan dia pun harus merelakan dengan lapang dada. Karena seperti apa yang ia bilang pada Yoongi di apartemennya, bahwa apapun keputusan Yoongi, ia tahu itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Selamat berbahagia, Yoongi- _ya_. Kuharap ia benar-benar membahagiakanmu."

Angin malam berhembus di luar sana, mengetuk pelan kaca jendela apartemen Taehyung. Berusaha menyentuh pemiliknya, berusaha menerbangkan semua sakit yang dimilikinya. Sekejap, Taehyung memejamkan mata, berharap besok ia bisa mengenal orang lain dan jatuh cinta lagi. Pun selanjutnya… ia bisa memiliki akhir yang bahagia dengan orang yang akan menjadi pilihannya.

"Kuharap aku bisa berbahagia sepertimu yang kini berbahagia… Min Yoongi- _ya_."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Yoongi mengambil napas sebanyak yang dia bisa ketika Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, menyudahi ciuman mereka. Matanya masih tertutup, menghirup oksigen di sekitar yang tersedia. Ia juga bisa merasakan jari-jemari Jimin yang kembali mengusap pipi maupun bibirnya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan manik sekelam malam yang mempesona. Jimin tersenyum saat mereka bersitatap, lalu tangannya naik untuk menyingkirkan poni Yoongi yang agak basah.

Yoongi luar biasa gugup. Bukankah harusnya ia mulai terbiasa?

" _Ne_ , Yoongi- _ya_."

"H-hm?"

"Kau bilang aku harus kembali ke sini untuk memasangkan cincinnya. Aku penasaran di mana kau taruh cincinnya?"

Yoongi langsung menunduk, melihat tangannya yang agak gemetar dibanding bertatapan dengan Jimin. Namun kemudian ia mengambil cincin yang tersimpan di dalam sakunya, lalu menunjukkan pada sosok di depannya.

"I-ini…" katakanlah dia gugup setengah mati. Karena setelah ini, hidupnya akan terikat. Jimin sudah melamarnya dan ia menerimanya. Bukankah hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktu pernikahan ditentukan?

Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengambil cincin emas putih bermatakan safir dan terlihat sangat sederhana. Namun entah mengapa, cincin itu berhasil membuat Yoongi terkesan. Terlebih pada Jimin yang bisa memilih cincin pas dengan ukuran jarinya.

Yoongi memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu mengambil tangannya dan menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jarinya. Sekejap, Yoongi tak berkedip saat benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran itu tersemat di sana melingkar manis di jarinya. Ia merasa sempurna, dan hati Yoongi menghangat karenanya.

Jimin kemudian membawa tangan itu dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bagian di mana si cincin tersemat pada jari sosok yang dicintainya. Lalu mereka bertatapan lagi, dan kini Jimin benar-benar tersenyum. Hal itu pun ikut menghadirkan lengkungan di kedua sudut bibir pasangannya.

"Dengan cincin ini… Min Yoongi selamanya adalah milikku. Dan aku, Park Jimin, berjanji untuk terus membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku."

 _Mulai lagi_ , pikir Yoongi. Tetapi pemuda _mint_ itu masih tersenyum. Tersenyum manis pada sosok yang sudah memegang teguh hatinya, cinta dalam perkenalan singkat mereka.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi…" dan itu adalah tiga kata terakhir sebelum Jimin kembali mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Membawa mereka berdua ke dalam ciuman yang lebih menuntut, dalam dan lapar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menemukan jalan untuk kedua tangannya ke mana mereka harus bermuara. Ketika ciuman Jimin semakin lama semakin dalam, dan semakin membuat Yoongi merasa ia harus berpegangan, kedua tangannya menemukan rambut oranye Jimin untuk digenggamnya.

Yoongi bersuara dalam ciuman mereka, ketika merasakan lidah Jimin menelusup masuk dan mengabsen setiap gigi dan langit-langit goa hangatnya. Yoongi terlena, ia terbuai dan merasa tenggelam. Genggamannya pada rambut Jimin berubah menjadi remasan penuh gairah, Yoongi meremas penuh nikmat kala intensitas ciuman mereka yang semakin intim. Ia pun tidak peduli lagi ketika Jimin mulai merubah posisi mereka. Menidurkan Yoongi di atas sofa, dengan Jimin menyusul di atas tubuhnya.

Mencium, melumat, memagut dan terus mengemut. Seolah berusaha memiliki apa yang ada pada Yoongi. Bibir Jimin seakan terampil memanjakan bibir tipis Yoongi, membuainya dalam ciuman panas selagi tangannya memetakan bagian tubuh calon pasangan hidupnya.

"Hngghh…" Yoongi mengerang saat ciuman Jimin terlepas dan pindah ke arah lehernya. Menghisapnya. Menggigitnya. Meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan di sana. Sebagai tanda bahwa kini Min Yoongi tidaklah sendiri lagi. Menandakan bahwa kini _namja mint_ itu sudah ada yang memiliki. Dan Yoongi balas melingkarkan tangannya makin erat di leher pemuda di atasnya.

"Jiminhh—" desahannya terpotong saat merasakan lidah Jimin menyapa _nipple_ nya dari luar _fabric_ yang dipakainya. Dan tangan Jimin yang bebas, berkelana semakin jauh ke bawah. "Jimhh…"

"Hm?" Jimin menyahut sembari asik menjilati bagian kain di mana _nipple_ Yoongi yang mengeras nampak di sana.

Oh, lihat. Dua bulan kenal, melamar, diterima dan mereka kini ada di posisi yang menggairahkan.

Yoongi dibuat pusing oleh perlakuan Jimin, namun ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai Jimin yang menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menyukai Jimin yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Ia menyukai Jimin sesederhana itu, sesederhana perkenalan mereka selama dua bulan ini.

"Aanhh—" Yoongi sontak melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada sofa ketika merasakan Jimin menggigit _nipple_ nya dari luar, dan tangannya menyapa kejantanannya dari luar celana _jeans_ yang ia pakai.

"Ughh…" bibirnya ia gigiti menahan desahan.

"Jiminhh… aahhh…" Yoongi berusaha membawa wajah yang tengah bermain pada dadanya itu kembali sejajar dengan wajahnya. Mengajaknya mendekat, untuk berciuman kembali.

Sekali lagi mereka berciuman sedalam ciuman awal, namun kali ini lebih terburu oleh waktu. Terbukti dengan Jimin yang terus memagut habis bibir tipis sosok di bawahnya, lalu menurunkan ciumannya ke pipi, lalu ke telinga dan kembali lagi ke bibir Yoongi.

" _Be mine_ , Yoongi- _ya_. _Would you_?" Jimin berbisik di depan bibir Yoongi yang membengkak merah.

Mengeratkan lagi pelukan lengannya pada leher Jimin, Yoongi balas berbisik di depan bibir yang barusan memagutnya. " _I'm yours. I'm all yours_ , Jimin- _ah_."

Tubuh keduanya berdesakkan dalam sebuah kenikmatan, Jimin membuka seluruhnya dengan menelanjangi Yoongi kemudian menikmati setiap gerak-gerik dalam jengkal tubuh kekasihnya. Yoongi mengerang tertahan begitu Jimin sangat liar menggagahinya.

Jimin mendesis kala ia merasakan kejantanannya yang keras mulai terhimpit masuk di dalam tubuh Yoongi. Terasa begitu jelas kehangatan yang membungkus dan melingkupinya, licin dan selembut sutera. Kenikmatan berada di dalam tubuh Yoongi terasa sangat panas dan bergairah. Jimin semakin mendidih saat tubuhnya mulai tak terkontrol lagi, rasanya seperti diremas secara paksa begitu kejantanannya semakin dalam dan tertarik jauh lebih dalam oleh tubuh indah Yoongi.

"Anhh…" Yoongi menaikkan pinggulnya, bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Jimin.

Gairah keduanya makin memuncak saat-saat pergerakan erotis mereka semakin hebat. Jimin semakin dalam menenggelamkannya pada tubuh Yoongi, membuat pergumulan sepanas mungkin. Tubuh Yoongi yang terhentak-hentak ke atas membuat Jimin dengan refleks melindungi kepalanya dari pinggiran sofa.

Kedua tangan Yoongi merangkul bahu Jimin begitu erat, sesekali memberikan cakaran-cakaran lembut pada punggung Jimin yang bermandikan peluh keringat. Kaki ramping Yoongi terangkat untuk melingkari Jimin kemudian menarik pinggul gagah itu dan membawanya lebih dalam menghujami tubuhnya. Tidak! Yoongi tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa rasanya bercinta dengan Jimin saat ini.

"Leb-bih dalam… Jiminhhh…"

Pagutan panas kembali Jimin layangkan. Mengulum bibir merekah Yoongi dan membuatnya kembali membengkak karena perbuatannya adalah kegemaran Jimin mulai detik ini.

"Yoongihh, kau memuaskanhh…"

Tubuh Yoongi melengkung hebat kala ia mulai menjemput puncak gairahnya bersama Jimin. Percintaannya begitu luar biasa dan Jimin sangat berpotensi memuaskannya.

Malam pun akhirnya menjadi saksi, beriringan dengan suara-suara kecupan yang menggema. Kala itu malam yang dingin berubah panas. Malam yang polos pun ternoda. Bukan bagaimana dua bulan menjadi permasalahan bagi kedua insan yang dilanda cinta. Kini… mereka tengah membuktikan cinta perkenalan singkat itu di bawah langit malam yang semakin gelap menjadi cinta yang didambakan. Berdua. Di atas sofa tak berdosa yang kini ikut ternoda, dengan gerakan-gerakan nakal kedua insan di atasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yumi** _ **'s note :**_

 _Hai, hai, hola._ Yumi _'s here. Actually I didn't plan this. But thanks to_ Jimsnoona _who asked me this morning to help her finish this story for her /? Hope you all like this short collaboration fiction._

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi.**_

 **Jims** _ **'s note:**_

Salam MinYoon trash! Makasih banyak buat kakak –mesum- Yumi yang berbaik hati membantu bikin ini, _first collab fict_ kita walaupun sebagian besar Yumi yang ngerjain xD Satu hal yang pasti, Jims bakal terus ngeracunin Yumi sama MinYoon virus. HAHAHA. Okey, terima kasih yang sudah membaca, _sorry for typo(s)_. Minta kritik, komentar dan sarannya ya jangan lupa.

Mind to review?

Terima Kasih. :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yumi & Jims.**


End file.
